


Let me have a feel

by honeym3lkk



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 days - Freeform, Hardcore, Jian Yi in a skirt, M/M, Smut, femboy tee-hee, his little sister as well, old xian, they are so mf cute sorry ahem-, zhan zhengxi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeym3lkk/pseuds/honeym3lkk
Summary: ``Whew that was a close one.`` Jian Yi would say putting the plant down in it's respectful place. ``Xixi you okay-`` Jian Yi turned around and saw the brunette all flushed and a hand on his crotch. It looked like he was covering something up. Jian Yi stood in front of the man and looked down at him with a smirk. ``Are you turned on Xixi?`` Jian Yi purred out.
Relationships: Jian Yi is top, Zhan Zhengxi is bottom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Let me feel have a feel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello, my little darlings. Hope you enjoy this smutty story. Of these two babies in the 19 days series. Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengixi. They're just too cute lmao. Alright well, enjoy! I'll probably make my own series or just make a ton of one shots. Also this is right after the latest update, the one where Jian Yi is in the skirt! <3  
> (I'm also on wattpad! my user is honeym3lkk hehe <3 )

Xixi looked away standing up shoving his shirt down to cover his crotch. ``What are you saying idiot? I'm not, I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick..`` The brunette started to walk to the exit of the door. Jian Yi grabbed his arm and pulled him back hard. A little too hard to the point where Zhan Zhengxi fell on his back. ``Ow.`` He said bluntly. Jian Yi rubbed the back of his neck. ``Whoops.`` He chuckled out. Just as Xixi was gonna get up Jian Yi straddled him. Jian Yi was now on top of the brunette's lap. ``What- What are you doing?`` Xixi asked trying to get up. ``Mm, you're hard.`` Jian Yi felt the bulge in the man's pants. ``You idiot! Get off of me!`` Zhan Zhengxi demanded. ``Aw, Did you get turned on cause I was in this skirt. Did you perhaps see me as a hot school girl~`` Jian Yi purred out. ``you..`` The brunette mumbled something. ``Hmmm??`` Jian Yi hummed confused. ``Didn't here ya?`` Jian Yi said getting closer to Xixi's face. ``it's because it's you...wearing that skirt..that's why I'm hard I guess..`` He mumbled out. Jian Yi smirked and he started grinding against the brunette. ``So, what if I ram you in this school girl skirt? Hm? Only if you want too?`` The blonde showed a cheeky grin. ``I'm the bottom..?`` Zhan Zhengxi asked. Jian Yi nodded. ``Mhm..I think I have way more dominance than you do.`` The blondie would say. He then started to lift up the skirt and showed his own twitching member. ``Let's have fun with this, Xixi~`` Jian Yi purred out.


	2. Let me have a feel 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is the second part! Hope you enjoyed cuties! I’ll make sure to post more smutty fan fics for you my darlings! <3 🌸

Jian Yi slowly was grinding on Zhan Zhengxi’s bulge and that rewarded him with a little sigh of pleasure.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this Xixi.” Jian Yi said with a cheeky grin. “Y’know I always wanted to do these kinds of things with you..” The blonde stated. “It seems like you’ve been thinking about it too..” He chuckled.

“Shut up bastard-“ Xixi tried to finish his sentence but felt Jian Yi palm at the bulge of his pants. “This looks like it hurts hm..” Jian Yi lowered himself to the level of Xixi’s bulge.

“What are you-“ The brunette wanted to protest against this, but Jian Yi was already slowly pulling down Xixi’s pants.

“Look at it twitching, dying to be touched huh?” Yi would start to slide or Xixi’s boxers as well. Xixi’s cock sprang up it was hard and little by little leaking precum.

“Don’t look!” Zhan Zhegxi tried to cover himself but Yi spread the boys legs to get a better view. “Cute.” He mumbled.

He then wrapped his arm around Xixi’s cock and started to stroke. The Schlick noises were the only things they could hear besides their own breath. 

Xixi began to make little moans and his legs were trembling. Jian Yi grabbed the brunette’s arm and leading it to his own bulge underneath the skirt.

“Touch mine too~” He whispered. The brunette began stroking the blondie’s cock at the same pace as Jian Yi was stroking his own cock.

Both of them were panting and grunting both getting close to their climax. They both picked up the paste pants getting louder moans spilling out more. Until both of them came into each others hands.

“Haaah, that felt good.” Jian Yi sighed out. He took a look at Xixi’s face. It was all flushed and red he was sweating as well. His mouth hung open as he panted.

Jian Yi started at the cum in the palm of his hand. He slid his hand onto Xixi’s ass slowly rubbing his finger on Xixi’s entrance.

“Jian-“ The brunette held his breathe when Jian Yi slid a finger inside. It felt weird it was definitely something Xixi wasn’t used to. 

Jian Yi began to prod at different spots looking for the brunette’s sweet spot. Also known as the prostate. 

Xixi began to squirm it felt so weird and good at the same time. Jian Yi added another finger and did a scissoring motion, that could help find Xixi’s sweet spot.

Then the blonde prodded somewhere inside Xi that just made him gasp. It made his dick twitch. “There it is~” Jian Yi grinned. 

He began to abuse that spot with his fingers he added another and 3 fingering were stretching Xixi out.

Jian Yi has never seen Xi so flustered and so hopeless before. His face was all flushed drool slowly slipping out of the side of his mouth.

He looked like he was in total bliss. The noises that were spewing out of his mouth were amazing. Xi couldn’t think straight. Everything was going so fast the pleasure consuming him.

He never really showed any interest in his facial expressions ever. Not even that much in front of Jian Yi. Yet here he is a total mess.

The blonde stopped fingering the boy and slid off his own boxers. He aligned his cock in front of the twitching pink hole ready to filled to the brim.

“Jian Yi...” Xi called out sprawled out on the floor with his arms out. “Yes yes, come here let me hold you.” Jian Yi smiled and picked him up so the brunette could straddle him.

The tip of Jian Yi’s cock was poking at the entrance of Xi’s hole. “You ready?” He would ask. Xi nodded ready for this. 

Jian Yi slowly helped the brunette lower his hips letting his cock slide in. Xixi was trembling moans spilling out his mouth. He never felt something like this before.

He felt full yet so good. Jian Yi felt good as well the tightness and warm ness was wrapped around his cock like a blanket. 

Xi finally dropped his hips taking all of Jian Yi’s cock. He let out a loud moan. “Fuck!” He moaned. “I’m gonna move now.” Jian Yi said, Xi just nodded.

Jian Yi started to thrust making Xi bounce on his cock. Xixi was totally out of it by the time Jian Yi thrusted into him 3 times. 

He was clinging to the blonde moaning his name and clawing at his back. Everything was going blank. “Fuck fuck! Jian Yi Jian Yi!” Xixi kept moaning out.

This fueled Jian Yi to go faster. He picked up Xi. The brunette wrapped his legs around Jian Yi’s waist and wrapped his arms around his neck.

The blonde pale boy started to thrust at an inhuman speed causing Zhan Zhengxi to moan out loudly. “Shit shit shit..” He was moaning out curse words and other words he couldn’t understand.

“Brother are you okay!?!” His little sister knocked.  
They both froze. “Brother??” The little girl kept knocking. “Answer her~” Jian Yi began to thrust again.

Xi had to hold in his moans which was almost impossible. “Sweetie maybe he’s asleep! Leave him be!” Xi’s mom yelled. “Awww, I was gonna show him that I got an 100 on my test..” The little girl poured.

They heard the foot steps go away meaning she was gone. Then all hell broke lose Jian Yi slammed Xixi against the wall thrusting into him harder than ever before.

“Zhan Zhengxi, you feel so good- fuck.” Jian Yi was moaning getting close to his climax. Xixi was stroking his own cock getting close to his as well.

They both were moaning. They both made eye contact and started to kiss. The kiss was sloppy and heated their tongues fought for dominance. Jian Yi won and was exploring Xi’s mouth. He would nibble on his bottom lip and sucked on his tongue.

They pulled out from each other panting. “Shit Xixi! Cumming!” Jian Yi growled out biting on Xi’s shoulder. “Jian Yi Jian Yi!” Zhan Zhengxi moaned out trying not to be too loud.

They both came together with loud grunts and moans. Jian Yi slowly pulled out and gently laid Xixi down. “Guess you got fucked by a school girl’s cock.” The blonde said with a smirk.

“This is not a fucking kink. And shut the fuck up.” Zhan Zhengxi spitted out. “We should take another shower hm?” The blonde ruffled Xi’s hair. “Definitely..” He agreed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The End. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope you enjoyed this mess cuties! I’ll make sure to post more smutty stories for you my darlings! I’ve probably repeated myself a ton of times lmao. Well anways have a nice day/night babes. Also, Zhan Zhengxi is a big bottom change my mind.


End file.
